"Dr Who on Holiday" by Dean Gray
'Dr. Who on Holiday '''is a mashup song by Dean Gray. A mashup of “Holiday” and “Doctorin' the Tardis” by The Timelords/The KLF (itself a mashup of the Doctor Who theme, “Rock & Roll Part II” by Gary Glitter, and a few other songs) Lyrics W. Bush Either you're with those who love freedom or you're with those who hate innocent life Dalek All inferior creatures are to be considered the enemy of the Daleks and destroyed W. Bush Either you're with us, or you're with the enemy Dalek We obey no one. We are the superior beings EXTERMINATE! Day Say, hey! Enfield Bosh, bosh, bosh Day Hear the sound of the falling rain Coming down like an Armageddon flame (hey!) The shame, the ones who died without a name Hear the dogs howling out of key To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (hey!) And bleed, the company lost the war today I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies This is the dawning of the rest of our lives On holiday (Green Day) Doctor Whoooo, hey! Doctor Who (hey, hey!) Doctor Whoooo, hey! The TARDIS (On holiday) Doctor Whoooo, HEY! Doctor Who Doctor Whoooo, ha Doctor Who You wot? You wot? You wot? You wot? You wot? Ha, ha, ha Who-ha Ha, ha, ha (hey, hey!) Who-ha Day Hear the drum pounding out of time Another protester has crossed the line (hey!) To find, the money's on the other side Can I get another Amen? (amen!) There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (hey!) A gag, a plastic bag on a monument I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies This is the dawning of the rest of our lives On holiday Timelords/The KLF Hey! Hey! Day On holiday! Timelords/The KLF Hey! Hey! Hey! Day (The Timelords/The KLF) "The representative from California has the floor" Sieg Heil to the president Gasman Bombs away is your punishment (hey!) Pulverize the Eiffel towers Who criticize your government (hey!) Bang bang goes the broken glass and Kill all the fags that don't agree (hey!) Trials by fire, setting fire Is not a way that's meant for me (hey!) Just cause, (hey! hey, hey! hey!) Just cause, because we're outlaws yeah! (hey! hey! hey! hey!) I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies This is the dawning of the rest of our lives I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies This is the dawning of the rest of our lives This is our lives on holiday (Green Day) Hey! Hey! (On holiday) Hey! Hey! (On holiday-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay) Hey! Hey! (On holiday) Hey! Hey! Why It Rocks # This mashup song was sampled from President Rallies Troops at Fort Hood, The Daleks, from the sixth part of ''Genesis of the Daleks, "Holiday" by Green Day, "Doctorin' the Tardis" by The KLF, "Rock and Roll Part 2" by Gary Glitter and Doctor Who theme music (sample from within "Doctorin' the Tardis") Category:2000s Category:Rock Category:Electronic Category:Mashup Category:Dean Gray songs Category:Songs that were later sampled